


Forgive Me, If I Now Wear the Face of Worry by Drinktheair

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Looking out at the water, Kitamoto cannot help but try to see what Natsume sees.





	Forgive Me, If I Now Wear the Face of Worry by Drinktheair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Forgive Me, If I Now Wear the Face of Worry by Drinktheair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325770)  
**Length** : 0:11:48  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Forgive%20Me%2C%20If%20I%20Now%20Wear%20the%20Face%20of%20Worry%20by%20drinktheair.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
